Guardiens at Hogwarts
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Otulissa find a portal under the Ga'Hoole tree so the band investigates. What they don't realize is it is a portal the others. More specifically, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The Tunnel

Otulissa sat with the band, or at least as many members of it that could fit around Mrs. Plithiver. They were eating when the ground beneath them started to shake. "What's going on?" Someone shouted.

"Don't worry. It's just an earthquake." Otulissa

"A what?" Soren asked.

The shaking stopped. "An earthquake, the ground shakes for a while, it could have been worse but I think it's over now."

"Do you think the tree's in any trouble?"

Otulissa shrugged. "I doubt it. But I'll go take a look." She flew out of the hollow and down to the roots. She walked through them, one of them had broken open to reveal a cave. _That's strange. _She thought. She walked down into it. Another strange thing, even though she was going deeper underground it didn't seem to be getting darker. _There's a light up ahead. _She turned a corner and gasped. There was a gigantic circle of white light in front of her and she couldn't see anything behind it. She put a talon into it tentatively and quickly drew back. It had tried to suck her in! _But what is "it"?_

Otulissa flew back up to the hollow. "Soren, I think you better take a look at this."

Soren got up. Twilight, Gylphie, and Digger did too. Pelli started to go with them but Soren stopped her. "No. You stay here."

"But-"

"Don't worry." Soren smiled. "It won't take long." He flew out after the others.

Otulissa lead them through the cave and to the light. The others gasped. "Otulissa, what _is _that thing?" Soren asked.

Otulissa just shook her head. Soren sighed. "Well, whatever it is, I suppose we can't just leave it here for anyone to find."

"Maybe we could cover it with some rocks?" Digger suggested. Then he turned to face it again. "Twilight what are you doing?"

Twilight was getting closer to the light. He reached out a talon. "Wait! Twilight it-" Otulissa was going to tell him it would suck him up. Twilight realized that for himself but it was too late. He was disappearing into it!

"Twilight!" Soren reached out his talon. . .

Soon Soren, Gylphie, Twilight, and Digger had been sucked into the tunnel. Otulissa was left standing there alone.


	2. The Others

The Others

Soren blinked in confusion. He was no longer looking at a cave or a glowing white ball. He was looking at a cage. In fact he was _in _the cage. He looked to his left. Gylphie and Twilight were also in cages. To his right was Digger. "Look!" Digger waved his wing in front of him. "Others! Real live Others!"

Soren, Gylphie, and Twilight turned. They seemed to be in some sort of Other's place, and sure enough from what they could see of outside there were actual moving Others. "Wh-what's going on?" Gylphie asked. No one knew the answer.

Then an Other walked into the room. They all gave a gasped. The Other let a smaller version in. The small Other walked around looking at all the owls. He pointed at Gylphie and said something none of them understood. The big Other took Gylphie's cage and gave it to the small one. It started to walk away. "Guys! Help!" Gylphie cried out.

Twilight put his talon through the bar and into the lock. He moved it around for a little and the cage swung open. He raised his wings, flew out, and began to sing insulting things to the others. The big Other took out a . . . a stick? He waved it, said something strange again and Twilight fell in a flash of light.

"Twilight!" Soren ran to the edge of his cage.

"Stay in here Soren!" Digger called to him. "We don't want you ending up like him."

Soren stopped and peered out. Twilight seemed okay, aside from not moving. The big Other picked him up and carried him through a door into who knows where. Then the little Other walked outside with Gylphie. "We'll find you Gylphie!" Soren called out before she was out of sight.

He and Digger looked at each-other. This was all very confusing. Later two more Others came and took them away too. The owls were going to Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

(I forgot. Disclaimer: I own no part of Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter.)

Gylphie felt their ride come to a stop. When they'd first put her in this . . . this . . . thing, she had been afraid. It had been a long ride though, and her fear had dulled down. _Now what? _She wondered.

The Others came to the door and opened it. They began unloading. One picked up her cage and took off with it. She got a glimpse of where they were going and gasped. It looked like the old abandoned places called castles the Others used to live in. Only it wasn't abandoned. In fact there were lights in the windows.

"Hogwarts. I can't believe we're actually here."

Gylphie was so excited to hear an owl speaking she practically jumped for joy. _Wait, she knows what this place is called. Maybe she can help me. _Gylphie turned around. It was a snowy who'd spoken. "Excuse me, but why are we here?"

"You don't know?" the owl asked.

Gylphie had a feeling she was supposed to know. She shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm new at this."

The snowy nodded slowly. "Well, you were bought by a wizard. We carry messages for them."

"A wizard?"

"You really are new at this aren't you?" Gylphie nodded looking embarrassed. "Don't worry, you'll catch on. Wizards can use magic."

Gylphie gasped. Of course she knew about magic. Soren could do it, and Coryn could, back when he was alive. But she had never thought about is Others could. "Oh, and who are you? I'm Hedwig."

"I'm Gylphie."

Meanwhile, Twilight was finding out the same thing. Only he was in the owlery. "What!" he asked angrily. "I am no message bird. I am a warrior, a guardian of the great tree."

"The, the what?" asked the great gray he was talking to.

At first Twilight was surprised she didn't know. Then he remembered if they were in the time of the Others the great tree wouldn't exist yet. That's when he realized how large of a problem they had. The Others had been dead for who knew how long. He was back in a time before any owl could remember, the only way he could think of getting out was to go back through the portal, and the portal had disappeared once they'd gone through. _Well, on this side any way._

He sighed, it looked like he'd be staying here. "Alright. I'll stay for a while. But I won't go around carrying messages for the Others."

The great gray nodded. "You won't have to right away. You're new here. And we can handle it." She waved her wings in the direction of the other owls.

"Good. I'm Twilight by the way."

"I'm Elna."

Soren and Digger found out the same thing that night. Now they had to find each other.


	4. At Ga'Hoole

At Ga'Hoole

Otulissa sat at the portal feeling very foolish. At first she'd hoped the band would come back, but it had been a day and they were still gone. The others at the tree were panicked too. Luckily they didn't know about the portal or more owls might go through.

_I need to find a way to get them out. _Otulissa decided. She went back out and flew to the library. _I'm looking for a book on magic portals that lead you who knows where. This is ridiculous. _And as she soon found out a waste of her time. There just wasn't enough information on magic at the great tree. She would need to go somewhere with more books. She flew back to her hollow. Cleve was sitting on their eggs. Usually that was Otulissa's job, but since she was the only to see the band disappear she was needed other places. "Cleve, I have to leave the tree for a while."

Cleve nodded. "So you can help the band I take it?"

Otulissa nodded. "Will you be alright? I mean with the eggs. . ."

"I'll be fine."

Otulissa sighed with relief and flew off.

(That was the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. But it seemed kind of important to say what's going on at the tree.)


	5. A Three Headed Wolf?

Strange Creatures

Soren blinked sleepily. An Other was absently stroking him. At first he had hissed when it, actually he thought it was a she, tried to touch him. However he'd soon found out she meant him no harm, and it felt good really.

Just then the Other looked out the window, said something he couldn't understand and ran out. Soren sighed. He wondered if it was possible to learn the language of Other. _Well never mind that, _he told himself, _she let me out, now I have to find Digger and Gylphie. _He had to find Twilight too, but he had a feeling that would be harder. He started toward the window then hesitated. It was day. _Crows wouldn't attack with the Others around. Would they?_

He thought about it for a little while, then decided he had to risk it. He couldn't disappear from the tree for too long. He flew out and around looking into windows. His eyes widened when he saw the stair case move. There were Others everywhere. So when he heard a growl from one of the rooms he flew to look in. It was too dark to see inside. _Well . . ._ Soren wasn't sure he should go into a room when he didn't know what was inside. _But this is another animal, maybe it can help me. _He pulled at the window and, with some difficulty, got it to open.

He flew in and nearly died of shock. The creature looked a little like a wolf, only with shorter hair. That, and he was huge and had three heads! "Great Glaux!" he shouted.

The wolf turned its three heads towards him. "Intruder!" He growled.

Soren had the strangest feeling this creature wasn't going to help him. Sure enough it lunged at him. Soren swerved out of the way skillfully escaping on of his heads. The problem was he had three. The wolf caught him with a different head and Soren gave a huge barn owl shriek as it tore at his wing. He steered back to the window and shot out of it as fast as possible. The only problem was with his wing bleeding as badly as it was he was going to crash. He swerved to another window and went right through it.

He looked up. Two very shocked owls were staring at him. "Soren?" one asked.

"G-Gylphie."

"Soren!" Gylphie ran to him and wrapped her wings around him. "It's wonderful to see you Soren. I didn't know you'd come here too."

"Yes, and Digger. I haven't found him yet though."

Gylphie nodded. "Don't worry, we will." Then she turned and seemed to be just remembering the other owl was there. "Oh. Soren, this Hedwig. She told me about this place. Hedwig, this is Soren. He's been my friend since we were owlets."

Hedwig smiled. "Nice to meet you. Did you say you were looking for an owl named Digger?"

"Yes have you-Ow!" Soren had made the mistake of unfolding his wings a little as he spoke. Pain shot through his bleeding one.

"Oh Soren you're hurt!" Gylphie cried out.

"I've had worse." Soren said. It couldn't be more true. He had almost died from one of his injuries.

"We should take him to the Others." Hedwig suggested. "They'll know what to do."

Soren shivered at the idea of being taken care of by Others. "What about Digger?"

"I'll find Digger for you." Hedwig told him. "You need to get that wing fixed." Then she flew out.

Soren and Gylphie were reluctant, but they left to find some Others.


	6. Search for Digger

Digger

Hedwig flew out of the window and started peering inside windows and calling out for Digger. After quickly looking in some other places owls might be she looked into the different houses' windows. He wasn't in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuf. Which meant there was only one logical place he could be, Slytherin. Hedwig looked at the black lake, the Slytherin common room was under it. It wouldn't be easy getting in.

. . .

Soren and Gylphie flew back into the Gryphondoor's dormitory. Soren was looking at his newly mended wing in amazement. Then he saw her. "Did you find Digger?"

Hedwig shook her head. "I know where he is, but I don't think we can get to him."

"Where is he?" Soren asked.

"Under the lake."

"What?" Gylphie looked completely confused.

"More students live there. Like I said, I don't think we can get to him. Unless we learn to swim." She added as a joke.

"We _need _to find him though!" Soren said.

Hedwig sighed. "Well . . . I suppose he could be at the Owlery. We can go there tomorrow."

Soren looked like he was going to argue again but had to stop and yawn. "I guess we can wait until tomorrow." He started to settle down.

"Don't sleep here. You have to get back to your other." Hedwig reminded him.

"Oh right." Soren flew out.

Hedwig and Gylphie watched him go then fell asleep.

(Sorry if that's not how you spell the names of the houses. I wasn't sure.)


	7. A Night with Hedwig

Night with Hedwig

Gylphie and Hedwig slept soundly until an Other came in. He, at least Gylphie thought it was a he, stroked Hedwig for a little then left. "Hedwig, why does he have that scar on his head?" Gylphie asked.

Hedwig shrugged. "I think he was in some sort of horrible accident when he was young. He's also very popular, everyone wants to be his friend."

"How do you know? You don't speak Other do you?"

Hedwig shook her head. "I don't need to. You can tell what they want to say, more or less, from their actions, their tone, their expression. Just look."

Gylphie nodded slowly. She supposed this made sense. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard some scuffling. She looked down. "A rat!"

She was about to swoop for it when Hedwig held out her wing. "Don't! That rat belongs to an Other he won't be happy if you eat it."

The rat scurried out of sight. Gylphie sighed. "Alright." _I really do need to go hunting tomorrow. _She was about to go to sleep again when she heard a croaking. She turned to see a toad. "Let me guess, that belongs to an Other too?"

Hedwig nodded and blinked sleepily. "You might want to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

. . .

Otulissa slammed the book on the floor. "This does no good at all!" she cried. She took a deep breath and forced her-self to calm down. She had to be careful with these old books. She went back and picked it up.

Bess peered at her. "Otulissa, what is it?"

"These books talk about portals but they do no good. They talk about how portals were made by magic long ago. But none of them say _how _to make one. I can't even believe I've gotten into this. Oh why did I send them to look?"

"Otulissa don't you see? If portals were created long ago, what if the band is going to create it wherever they went?"

Otulissa looked at her. She hadn't thought of this. "I guess you could be right. But I don't want to just sit here and do nothing."

"You don't have to, but getting frustrated isn't going to help you."

Otulissa sighed. Maybe it was time to take a break. "Come on. Let's hunt."


	8. Owlery

Owlery

(Thank you people who are reviewing. And yes, my chapters are always ridiculously short.)

Soren, Gylphie, and Hedwig flew towards the Owlery. Soren wondered vaguely how Hedwig knew where she was going when she'd never been here before. Soon it came into view. The owls went in. "Digger!" Soren called out.

"Soren?" it wasn't Digger who called to him. It was Twilight.

"Twilight! You're here too?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Twilight told him.

Hedwig looked at Gylphie. "You didn't tell me you had _another _friend here."

"Well, we didn't know he was here." Gylphie introduced them. "Twilight, this is Hedwig, Hedwig this is Twilight."

"So you met someone from this time too huh?" Twilight asked. He waved his wing a great gray watching them. "This is Elna. Elna, these are my friends Soren and Gylphie."

"Pleasure." Elna said. "Wait . . . what do you mean 'from this time'?"

"Yes what do you mean?" Hedwig asked.

The three looked at each-other. "We better tell them." Gylphie decided.

Soren sighed, then explained. "This is going to sound crazy, but we're not from this time. We come from a time in the future when the Others are all dead."

"And have been for a while." Twilight put in.

"We were at our tree when there was an earthquake. It revealed a portal. And we kind of feel in. On the other side were the cages we were in before we got to Hogwarts. And now we've been looking for each-other so we can get back."

There was a slightly awkward silence. Hedwig broke it be saying "Oh so that's why you didn't know much about Hogwarts." Gylphie nodded.

Then Elna spoke up. "Portals? I bet you could find out about those in the library."

"The Owlery has a library?" Twilight asked.

Elna giggled. "No. Hogwarts does."

"Oh."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Soren asked. "Let's go."

"We'll help." Elna volunteered. Hedwig agreed and the five owls flew out of the Owlery and back towards Hogwarts.


	9. The Womping Willow

The Womping Willow

(This story does take place during year one, but the wimping willow was there even if Harry didn't know it so it works.)

At first none of them realized what happened. One minuet Twilight was flying over a tree the next he was gone. They all stopped and looked around. "AAAAHHHH!"

They all turned toward the scream. "Twilight!" Soren cried. He pointed with his talon toward Twilight. He was being spun around and gripping a tree branch for dear life. The weird part was, the tree was the one spinning him!

Elna swooped down after him. She dodged a branch whipping at her. But another came in and succeeded. She fell to the center of the tree where branches began to tie her up. "Help guys!"

The branch hold Twilight shot out after the remaining owls. Twilight grabbed Soren's talon, but he didn't let go of the branch. "Oh no." Soren said. Then the two were shot off again.

"We have to help them." Gylphie said.

She and Hedwig started in, watching each-other. A branch came at them. Gylphie dropped and Hedwig rose up. The branch holding Soren and Twilight shot at Gylphie. Her outstretched wings got caught between the two of them. "Oh no." she groaned. "We're going to die."

Meanwhile Elna had cut the branches tying her with her talons. She was hit with another branch coming from behind her. She fell off the tree and disappeared into the roots. "Elna!" Hedwig called out.

Elna popped her head out. "Guys! There's a tunnel here. Jump for it!" Soren didn't like that idea, but he didn't like the idea of being killed by a tree any more. He let go of the branch and fell. Twilight, Gylphie, and Hedwig followed suit. They all slid into the tunnel and pushed Elna further in with them.

. . .

Digger was flying towards Hogwarts. It felt good to be above ground even if he did have to bring this ridiculous package to an Other. He looked ahead, a great gray owl was going to fall. He flew faster and swooped under the gray, helping him stay up. "Oh. Oh thank you." The gray said. "This is tiring work."

Digger looked at him. He was an old owl. "You shouldn't be doing it at all. Your Other can find someone else."

The gray shook his head. "Actually they can't. I think my Others have trouble with money. They can't get a new owl."

Digger wasn't positive what he was talking about, but he nodded anyway. Then he heard a scream from someone with a very familiar voice. "Twilight!"

"It's Errol actually." The gray said.

Digger got the feeling this guy wasn't the brightest. He decided not to explain, if Twilight was screaming he was in trouble. Digger swerved and went toward the sound. At first he didn't believe his eyes. There was a tree attacking his friends! He dove down to help them. When he got to the ground a giant branch came down at him. He dropped his package and ran. The package was totally crushed. He ran to the root and pressed on something odd. The tree stopped. _Wow, I did it. _Then he looked for his friends. They had all gone into some sort of tunnel.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Soren was asking.

"Well I would be a lot better if a tree hadn't just tried to kill me!"

"Guys!" Digger got their attention. "It's so good to see you!"

"Digger!" they went through introductions again.

Once that was done they all turned their attention to the tunnel they were in. "So where do you suppose it goes?" Gylphie asked.

"There's one way to find out." Elna started walking through the tunnel. "Well come on." She gestured for the others to follow them.

"What about going to the library?" Soren asked.

Elna shrugged. "There are a bunch of Others in there now anyway." She kept going. The owls followed her.


	10. The Tunnel

Mail

Since they were the biggest, Hedwig, Twilight, and Elna used their heads to move the door they were at. "Wow. Abandoned Other place." Elna said. They scrambled out and let the other owls come in.

"Now this is what all the Other's buildings looked like in our time." Digger said. They'd gotten him caught up on the way here.

"Let's look around." Elna said. She stared for the stairs.

"Rather adventurous isn't she?" Twilight commented.

Hedwig was about to mention he was too when a strange feeling came over her. It was something like urgency, or maybe that she should be somewhere. She'd never felt it before so it was hard to describe. It must have showed on her face because Gylphie asked, "Hedwig, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel like . . . like there's somewhere I should be I guess."

"Oh I know why that is. That means you have mail to deliver." Elna explained. Hedwig had to admit, that sort of made sense. And she hadn't had to deliver mail yet.

"I guess we're going now." Twilight said.

He was right. They quickly ran back out the tunnel. Digger pressed the root that turned the womping willow off. Then they raced out of the tunnel. "Tonight let's meet at the window to the library." Hedwig suggested. The others agreed and then they each went their separate ways.

Hedwig flew back toward Hogwarts. She was now feeling an urge telling her where to go. She stopped in front of an Other. She handed Hedwig a package. _Wow this thing is big. _She gripped in its thinnest part and flew off toward the great hall. She was a little late for delivering mail, most of the other owls had left. Luckily they had some nice rafters she could fly through and drop the package from. She flew to the teachers table where the Other who gave her the package now sat. She sat next to her and watched her Other. Her Other seemed surprised and Hedwig didn't blame him. He'd never gotten mail before. He and his friends opened it. It was a broom. Her Other seemed very happy now. He looked at her with a grin. She smiled too. The Other who'd given her the package stroked her a little. _I think I'm going to like it here._


	11. The Library

The Library

Digger, the last owl to arrive, flew to the window. "Hi Digger. What was the hold up?" Twilight asked.

"My Other was mad I lost their package." Digger explained.

Soren sighed. "Sorry Digger." Then he looked at the other owls. "Are we ready?" they nodded. Soren used his barn owl hearing to listen into the library. "No one's in there." He confirmed. Elna and Hedwig opened the window. The six owls flew in. It dark inside but that wasn't a problem for them.

"So, where should we look?" Twilight asked.

"Well, things on portals would probably be in the potions section." Elna suggested.

"Or the restricted section." Hedwig added.

Gylphie gasped. "The library has a restricted section?"

Hedwig shrugged. "There's some pretty dangerous magic the students shouldn't be using." The band looked at each-other doubtfully, they remembered when Dewlap had tried to ban books at their library. There was an awkward silence. "Let's split up. Some of us can go to the potions section, and some to the restricted."

"I'm going to the restricted." Twilight volunteered. The other members of the band agreed with him.

Hedwig sighed. "Well you _could _all go and me and Elna could check the potions section. But it would _probably _be best if we had an owl from this time in each group."

"I'll look the potions section then." Soren said.

"Me too." Gylphie flapped so she was next to Soren.

"I'm going in the restricted section with these two." Elna pointed to Twilight and Digger.

"It's settled then." Hedwig said. The two groups split up.

Elna and Twilight pushed open the doors of the restricted section. They started looking at the book titles. Twilight read at a frustratingly slow speed. He'd never looked much into the writing of the Others and now he wished he had.

"Hey Elna, what's the polyjuice potion do?" Digger asked.

"It allows you to turn into someone else." Elna replied.

"Cool." Twilight said.

"Not helpful." Digger reminded him.

They kept looking. Then Twilight squinted at the title of a book. _P-O-R This is it! _"I found a book on portals!" he cried out.

"Shh!" Elna warned.

She was too late. They hear an Other say something. They didn't have to understand to know they'd be in trouble if the Other caught them. "Now what?" Digger asked.

"We hide." Elna replied.

She flew farther back. The other two followed her. They landed on a shelf and were about to hide behind some of the books when they heard a shout. "Mr. Filch! Filch! I've found them!"

They turned to see they were being given away by a very ugly cat. "Mrs. Norris." Elna hissed.

Mrs. Norris purred. "You again. Well, Mr. Filch will be here soon, and then you'll be out of Hogwarts for sure."

Elna looked like she'd been hit. _Will she actually be taken out of Hogwarts? _Twilight wondered. He decided to end this. He sang an insulting song to Mrs. Norris. She sat looking very dumb struck. "Let's go." Twilight told the others.

Elna was about as shocked as Mrs. Norris so he gave her a little tug. The three of them flew over the book shelves. "What was that about?" Elna asked.

"Oh, it's just something I do. It works so well on owls I thought I'd try it on her." Twilight explained. They headed for the door and saw an Other there. They swerved away before he could spot them. Twilight noticed they were back where they'd found the portal book and picked it up. They'd need it.

The Other walked to Mrs. Norris and said something that sounded like a question. Mrs. Norris gave them an evil looked and started walking toward their hiding place. Elna shoved some of the books aside. "In." she whispered. They slipped behind them.

Mrs. Norris stopped at the bookcase. "They're here." She meowed. Of course, the Other wouldn't understand her.

"She won't get any closer." Elna assured them. "He'll be mad if she climbs on the books."

The Other held his light up to the books. Twilight, Elna, and Digger crouched down lower. He didn't see them. He put his light back and walked out muttering to himself.

Elna let out a sigh of relief. "Elna, what did that cat mean, about seeing you again?"

Elna flinched. "Well, like Twilight said, I'm adventurous. I've gotten into trouble for it before."

"If you get kicked out of Hogwarts, you can come with us to our time." Twilight offered.

Elna smiled. "Thanks, but I kind of like my time."

They sat in silence for a little. Then Soren, Hedwig, and Gylphie flew into the section. "Twilight? Digger? Elna?" Soren called out.

"We're here." Digger climbed out from the books.

"Oh good. We were worried you might have gotten caught." Hedwig said.

"Not only did we not get caught, we found a book on portals." Twilight held out the book.

"Great! Let's go back to the Owlery and look at it." Hedwig suggested. They agreed and flew back to the Owlery.

(I won't make up a Twilight song, just making that clear.)


	12. A Plan

A Plan

The band, plus Hedwig and Elna, looked at the book. Gylphie was starting to feel hopelessness. It told them how to make a portal, but the ingredients were no easy find. She didn't even know what some of them were. "What is a bicorn horn?" she asked.

Elna shrugged. "I think there's some in the dungeon."

"Look at all these ingredients. It'll take all year to find them all." Soren said. "Maybe we should split up again. Elna, if you think you know where bicorn horn is go for it."

Elna nodded. "I'll go with her." Twilight said.

"I can find a phoenix feather." Hedwig volunteered. "I'll take Gylphie with me."

"Alright Digger, I guess we're going after powdered unicorn horn." Soren said. Digger nodded.

Then an Other came in with a package. They walked up to Elna. She gave them an apologetic look and held out her talon for him to tie the package on. "I'll see you tonight." She said. Then she flew out.

"So it's settled, we'll go tonight." Hedwig said.

"We all better get back to our Others." Soren pointed out. They all said good-bye and went their separate ways.

Hedwig sat near the window. Her Other was petting her. He'd been talking for a long time. He seemed to be changing his emotions a lot as he talked so it was hard to figure out what he was saying. But it was nice to just have some time to sit and to nothing with an Other who didn't have a clue about all the crazy things going on. After all how could he? She didn't speak his language and he didn't speak hers.


	13. Troll

Troll

Elna and Twilight flew through the dungeon. Twilight kept glancing around. "Are you sure no Others will show up?"

"Of course not. It's Halloween, they're all having a party." Elna replied.

"What's Halloween?"

Elna sighed. "You know? Everyone gets candy, and there are games, and sometimes people wear costumes."

"Oh so it's like Punkie Night."

"What?"

"It's like Halloween, only owls celebrate it."

"Uh-huh."

The owls flew for a little in silence. Then they went around a corner, and there was a troll sitting on the other side. Elna and Twilight gave a scream. The troll looked down at them and swung his club. The owls went yeep. They hit the ground. The troll made a loud noise and swung his club at the ground, they dodged it. It got stuck in the ground. He grabbed it and tried to lift it. Elna got an idea. She sang an insulting song much like Twilight's. The troll stopped and looked at her stupidly. "Nice one." Twilight complimented.

"Thanks. Now let's go!" the two of them ran off. Luckily the troll was still stunned and then he had to pull his club out of the floor. It gave them time to take to the air again.

"Did we escape it?" Twilight wondered once they got to the entrance of the dungeon.

The troll came barraging out of the passage it had been in. It turned toward them. "NO!" Elna shouted.

They flew off again. They shot through any random hallways they could find. Mostly they were trying to find one he couldn't follow them through. But it was no good, the troll was still charging after them. Elna didn't even know why it wanted them so much. "Look!" Twilight pointed. The hallway came to a dead end!

_Wait . . . that's not a dead end. That's a door. _Elna flapped faster so she reached it before Twilight. She opened it. "In!" the two flew in and hid in a corner. They perched on the lamp there.

An Other came out of one of the green doors in the room. _Oh no, we've lead the troll right to her. _Elna thought with dread. Sure enough the troll had lost all interest in them and went after the Other. "We have to help her." Elna whispered.

"Right." Twilight adjusted himself so he was ready to dive. Before he could go two more Others came in and started fighting the troll. It was a strange fight at that. One of them stuck his magic stick up the troll's nose. The other one made its club float and it fell right on top of the troll.

"Cool." Said Twilight, Elna, and it would seem the Other, at the same time. Older Others came running in. They started talking.

"Well, now that that's over with, we should get back to the dungeon." Elna pointed out.

"What? Oh right." Since they were high up they just had to fly back out. "Uh . . . do you remember the way to the dungeon?"

Elna thought for a little. "It's easy really. All we have to do it follow the obvious path the troll left." They did just that, and soon they were right back where they'd started from.

Elna lead Twilight into the potions classroom. There was a storage room at the back. It was locked. Luckily, thanks to the other times Elna had gotten in trouble, she knew exactly what to do. She stuck her long nailed talons into the lock and picked it. "Here we are." She swung the door open. "Now we just have to find the horn."

"After the troll that should be easy." Twilight said.

Elna laughed. "Careful, now that you've said that it might be harder."

They set to work looking. "Thanks." Twilight said.

Elna shrugged. "I didn't want to be squashed by a troll either."

"No. I mean thanks for helping us. You won't even get anything out of this. Unless you wanted to live in our time, which you've already said you don't."

"I don't need anything out of this. I like adventuring." There was a pause. "But I will miss you when you're gone."

Twilight wasn't really sure how to respond to this. He was used to saying good-bye to his friends. He was after all from the orphanage of tough learning.

"I found it!" he called out.

"Great. Let's get back to the Owlery."


	14. Dark Figures

Dark Figures

Soren and Digger flew through the dark forest. It was a bit of an unnerving place really and Soren wanted to get out of here fast. "So . . . any idea how to find a unicorn?" Soren asked Digger.

Digger shrugged. "Call for one?"

Soren couldn't think of a better idea. "Unicorn! Can any unicorns hear us! We need to talk to you!"

There were hoof steps. Soren turned toward the noise. There was a unicorn alright. It looked just like a white horse, except with a horn on its head. "H-hello. You called?" she had a soft, shy voice.

"Yes." Soren flew closer to her. He felt a little awkward asking for some horn now that the unicorn was actually here. But they needed it. "I was wondering, if we could get some powder off your horn. It's a long story, but we need it to get home."

The unicorn looked at them a little doubtfully, then nodded. "Alright. Those talons of yours should be able to scrape off a little. _Just _a little mind you."

"Of course." Digger looked at Soren. "I'll do this. My talons are probably better made for it than yours." Soren nodded and Digger flew to the unicorn's horn. He had just scraped a little off when something hit him. He was thrown back into a tree and hit the ground with such force, he fell unconscious.

The unicorn backed away in fear. The hooded figure who'd hit Digger attacked her and started to drink her blood. Soren swooped at the hooded figure, shaking a little as he was scared. He clawed the figure. The figure hit Soren too. But Soren was more prepared and now the figure was wounded. He still hit the ground, but didn't fall unconscious. He moved over to Digger and dragged him away. He felt guilty for leaving the unicorn, but he had to save Digger. He set him down at the edge of the forest then went back in and, careful to stay out of sight, went back to where the unicorn had been. She was still there, but now she was dead with some of her blood lying around. Soren flinched. Then he remembered why he'd come here. He took some of her horn. "I'm sorry." He said to her. Then he flew back.

When he got back to where he'd left Digger he almost yeeped. Digger was no longer there. "Digger? Digger!" He looked around. That was when he noticed the hut near the forest. He flew over and peeked into one of the windows. The biggest Other he'd ever seen was there. And he had Digger. Soren swallowed. _Well, at least he's safe. _Soren knew he couldn't open a door so heavy, so he flew back toward Hogwarts. He'd get the others to help him get Digger.


	15. Head Master

Head Master's Office

Hedwig and Gylphie flew up to a window. Gylphie peered. Considering all the strange things inside, she decided who ever lived here was either very important, or very weird. Hedwig knocked on the window. Gylphie gasped. The bird who opened it had feathers so bright red it looked like he could be on fire. "Aw owls. Come on in." He flew in. Hedwig and Gylphie followed.

They sat down on a desk. "I'm afraid Dumbledore isn't here right now." The bird told them. Gylphie realized he was a phoenix. "You'll have to wait until he shows up to give him any letters."

Gylphie and Hedwig exchanged uncomfortable looks with each-other. "Um . . . we're not actually here to talk to Dumbledore." Hedwig told him.

"Oh?"

Hedwig took a deep breathe. "You see this owl," she waved her wing at Gylphie, "isn't from this time. We're trying to get her back to her time and we need a phoenix feather to do that. I hate to ask, but as you're the only phoenix that I know of, I was wondering if you could give a feather?"

The phoenix looked at Gylphie. "You really come from another time?" Gylphie nodded. "Tell me about it."

Gylphie had a feeling this was a test. It wasn't a problem though since she wasn't lying. "In my time the Others have all died. We found out about them from the remains they left. My friends and I live in a place called the Ga'Hoole tree. It is for owls who wish to protect the innocent in the other parts of the Kingdom. We take lessons and then join a group of guardians best suited for us. Of course, not all owls live like that. Some just have their hollows and owlets and there's nothing wrong with that. Also. . ."

"Alright, alright." The phoenix held up his wings in a sign of Gylphie to stop. "you can tell me a lot about this time of yours." He pulled a feather from his wing. "Best of luck getting back to it."

Gylphie took the feather. "Thank you." She and Hedwig flew back out the window and to the Owlery where the others awaited. Gylphie was afraid when she found out what happened to Digger, but Hedwig told her she'd met the giant Other and Digger would be fine. They still had to get him out though. Hedwig, Twilight, and Elna went and took Digger. Hedwig was right. He hadn't been in any danger.

(Not quite sure what will happen now. Don't be surprised if it takes me a little longer than usual to get the next chapter up.)


	16. The Mirror of Erised

The Mirror of Erised

The owls sat in the Owlery. There were still ingredients to get, but they had to make sure no one found the ones they had. Who knew what the Others would think if they found owls making a potion? "Well, I think we should keep them in here." Hedwig suggested. "The Others come here the least and there are the most places we could hide it."

"And the other owls here will help." Elna put in. "Right!" she called to the other owls in the Owlery. There were a few murmurs and nods.

"So it's settled." Soren said. "We leave them here."

Then Gylphie made a face. They all turned to her. "Oh. I think I have to deliver some mail." She explained.

Soren had the feeling hit him. "Me too." the two left.

It was a long fly to get the letter and another long fly back to the castle. Gylphie was feeling tired. The only good thing was that she could fly in broad day light and no crows bothered her. It was probably because of the Others. She was on her way to the great hall when a new feeling came to her. It was like someone was calling her. _Oh, it must be leading me to my Other. I guess he's not in there. _She turned and flew toward where the voice, that she was pretty sure didn't really exist, was coming from. It led her to the library. She dropped the letter for her Other and went out the door.

Gylphie looked around the room she'd flown into. It was completely empty except for a very large mirror with some very weird letters that made no sense at all. She flew closer. There was her reflection. Only it wasn't the only thing in the mirror. The Ga'Hoole tree was there, and all the owls where there. There was Otulissa, and Ruby, and Martin. And so many more. She looked behind her. She was still in the Other place. She reached out and touched the mirror, it was solid glass. She felt tears come to her eyes. They'd been gone half a year. What did the other owls think happened to them?

Then she heard someone coming. She looked wildly around. There was nowhere to hide except the mirror. She went behind it. An extremely old Other came into the room. He came to the mirror, and moved it! Then he looked down and noticed Gylphie. He began to speak. He seemed to be saying kind things. He held out his arm. Gylphie had a feeling she was supposed to fly on, but she was still nervous. The Other said something kind again and gestured for her to come up. She flew up and landed on his arm. He stroked her then took her to the window and opened it. Gylphie flew out. She looked back, the Other had left. _I wonder what that was about._ She thought.


	17. A Little Love

A Little Love

(So I'm _trying _to show a little love interest between Twilight and Elna. But I'm not very good at that sort of thing and neither are they.)

"Snow!" Twilight woke up when Elna shouted that. He looked to see she'd left her nest. He scowled, that revealed all their potions stuff.

Twilight flew outside. He gasped when he saw what Hogwarts looked like covered in snow. "Something else isn't it?" Elna asked. She was sitting in the snow.

He landed next to her. "Yeah, it's something else. Of course, you should see the Ga'Hoole tree in winter. It's real interesting when it's covered in ice and snow."

Elna smiled. "You know Twilight, I want to live in my own time, but I could always visit this tree of yours."

Twilight nodded. "You could."

"Twilight. . ."

"What?"

Elna looked at him for a few more seconds. Then she sighed and gave up. She chucked a snowball at him. "That!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Twilight flapped his wings against the ground. Snow flew up in Elna's face. They stayed out for a while having a snowball fight.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out there!" they looked up. An owl in the Owlery was calling them. "You'll get sick! Some of us always do." Elna hit him with a snowball.

"He's right you know." Twilight said. "We should get back in. Even if we don't get sick we've left the potion ingredients exposed."

Elna sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go." The two owls flew back in.


	18. House Elf

House Elf

Hedwig flew into the Owlery. She waved a jar in front of the other owls. "This, my friends, is the last ingredient. Now all we need to do is make the potion."

"Right." Elna got out the book. Soren hoped the Others hadn't missed it. Elna frowned as she read. "We'll need a caldron, and we'll need to _burn _this stuff. Anyone know how to make a fire?"

The band looked at each-other. "I think we can help with that." Soren told her. So Hedwig and Elna went to get a caldron, and the band went to get some embers.

Gylphie led them into the Gryphindor dormitory. "There should be some fire down below." She whispered. There were a bunch of Others sleeping here they would have to be careful not to wake. That was no problem while they were flying, but they had to be extremely careful opening the door. They opened it, it gave a creak.

One of the Others woke up. "Hide." Soren said. They all dove under one of the beds. The Other held his magic stick up. It had a light on the end. He waved it around the room, of course, not seeing anything. Then he got up, closed the door, and went back to bed.

"Oh now what?" Gylphie wondered.

"I guess we'll have to try again." Digger replied. He ran to the door and gave it a push. It creaked again.

"Everyone run through." Gylphie said. They all went as fast as they could out the door. They peered through the banister, there was a fire down there all right. "Let's go."

The owls flew down. But when they got down they almost yelled. Luckily, enough strange things had happened recently that they didn't. They were looking at a short creature with a long nose, big eyes, and bat like ears. It turned, gave a noise of surprise, and started speaking in a high pitched voice. It was speaking in Other though, so the owls just gave it confused looks or shook their heads. The creature seemed put out that they couldn't understand him. Then he got a look that said 'idea' and ran off.

There was a moment when none of the owls moved, then they all looked at each-other. "Well, that was odd." Twilight summed up.

"What was that thing?" Gylphie asked.

"Don't know. Maybe one of the scrooms could tell us." Digger told her.

"They have scrooms here?" Soren wanted to know.

Digger nodded. "And they speak our language. That's how I found out about this place."

Soren looked like he was deep in thought. Gylphie remembered how he'd seen his parents as scrooms. In the end he didn't mention that. He just said, "Yeah, but he's gone now. We can get the embers." They went over to the fire place. The embers were dying out, but they would still work. The owls began putting them in the bucket they'd gotten.

Just as they were about to leave the creature came back. He was holding a plate with mice. The owls looked at each-other. "One couldn't hurt." Twilight said. He grabbed one off the plate and ate it. The creature jumped up and down and pleasure. The other owls took one too. He was very happy about it. He kept holding the plate up as there were still mice on it.

"Let's get out of here." Gylphie breathed. They turned around and took to the sky. The boy had closed the dormitory door again but Gylphie solved that problem. She led them through another dormitory. It looked a lot like the other one but was filled with female Others and the door didn't squeak.

Once they were back outside Twilight shouted, "We did it!" and began to sing. The rest of the band laughed, they would be home soon. They flew back to the Owlery.

(Ah. . .I think I'm going to end this story soon. But I might make a sequel. Any thoughts on that?)


	19. Finishing the Potion

Finishing the Potion

The band placed the embers under caldron and got a fire starting. Hedwig filled the caldron with snow since they needed water. Then Elna took charge of the caldron. She was doing pretty well on her own but occasionally she would call something like "shredded boom slang skin" and the other owls would have to get it for her. Soon they ran out of ingredients. "It has to sit the night. Then it should work." Elna explained.

There was a silence. They all knew what would happen when the potion was ready. The band would have to say good bye and go through the portal. Despite how much they wanted to be back they would miss their new friends here. "I guess we better get back our homes." Hedwig said. So Hedwig and Gylphie went the Gryphindor dormitory, Digger went to the Slytherin dormitory, and Soren went to the Ravenclaw one. Elna and Twilight went back to their spots on the wall for the night.

Soren entered the Owlery the next morning and looked in the caldron. The potion had turned glowing white. _It's ready alright. _He thought. The other owls came to him. "Hey it's done!" Twilight said.

"Now what do we do with it?" Gylphie asked.

Elna skimmed the book. "We'll have to spill the potion along a wall." She looked at them with an odd expression. "How did you get here again?"

"We fell through a portal." Gylphie explained.

"One that looks like that." Soren waved his wing at the potion.

"Well then, I think wherever you first came to in this time is where we should release the potion." Elna said.

"That would be the place where the Others took us." Gylphie said.

"The pet shop." Hedwig added.

Elna nodded. "Then that's where we're going."

"It'll be a long flight." Hedwig pointed out.

"With having to deliver letters we've had longer." Gylphie reminded her. The owls left the Owlery and started for Diagon Alley.


	20. Good Bye

Good-Bye

(I'm just going to work on finishing this now. But I might make a sequel later.)

The owls flew back towards diagon alley. On the way they saw an old owl struggling in the same direction. "Hi Errol!" Digger called out.

The others looked at each-other. "You know this owl?" Soren asked.

"Sort of. I met him right before we nearly got killed by that tree." He flew up to Errol.

Errol panted. He was tired, and from the way he swayed back and forth, it was likely he couldn't see well. "Oh, hello Digger."

Digger looked at his struggles. "Would you like some help?"

"If you think you can."

The band got into formation then told Hedwig and Elna where to go. They had created the vacuum used to transport sick owls. They flew with him in that manner all the way to diagon alley. Once there they parted ways. Then the band and their friends went to the pet shop. Luckily it was getting late and the Other was closing the shop. They slipped in, Elna picking the lock, once he was gone. Elna splashed the potion on the wall. It quickly formed a circle of glowing white.

They sat in silence for a while. "Well, I guess this is the end." Hedwig finally said.

"It's not like we're dying." Twilight said. "We might even come back."

"But you might not." Elna countered. She sounded almost like she was going to cry.

"We'll miss you." Soren told the two. "But we won't ever forget you or the kindness you showed us."

Hedwig hugged him. "We'll miss you too."

They took their turns hugging, then the band started for the portal. "Wait!" it was Elna who'd shouted. They turned toward her. "I-I want to come with you. Not forever or anything. I just want to visit."

Twilight smiled. "Well come on then!" Elna ran up to him with a smile and they exited together.

Soren looked at Hedwig. "What about you? Do you want to visit?"

Hedwig shook her head. "Maybe another time. Right now I think I want to go back to my Other."

Soren nodded. The rest of the band went through the portal. Hedwig gave a weak smile as they left. Then she left the store and started the fly back to Hogwarts.


	21. Home

Home

Otulissa couldn't believe her eyes. One minute she, along with a lot of owls of the Great Tree, were sitting staring at the portal, the next the band had popped out of it. They stared at each-other for a second, then everyone broke into cheers. There were a lot of hugs and talks. Everyone had been so worried, the band had been gone for a little over half the year. They promised to tell the others what had happened on their journey later.

Everyone was happy except Elna. No one had even noticed her. She knew she shouldn't be so unhappy, they had been gone a long time and needed to catch up. But she had hoped. . . Just then Twilight noticed the tears in her eyes. "Elna, come over here." She smiled again and jumped over to him and the two great grays he was with. "Elna, this is Tevis and Cletus. They're my brothers. Guys, this is Elna. I met her on our little journey."

Meanwhile Soren was with Pelli again. "Soren, you were gone half the year. You said this wouldn't take long." She joked.

"Trust me, I had no intention of being gone half the year." He laughed.

"But that's just it. " Pelli had become serious. "You never know how long something is going to take. I wanted to go with you, but you stopped me."

"What are you getting at?" if he was honest, Soren would say he thought he already knew.

"Next time, let me come with you."

Soren nodded. "I will."

Otulissa ran up to him. "Soren! While you were gone, my owlets hatched."

"They did? That's great!"

Otulissa nodded, smiling. "Cleve and I have two daughters and two sons."

Soren smiled. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do. And we can't do it underground. Everyone!" he called to the owls in the tunnel. "To the dinning hollow!" The owls all started to fly out of the tunnel. They were making so much noise Soren almost didn't hear the important thing until it was too late. The cave it-self was making noise. "The tunnel's going to collapse!"

There were a lot of exclamations at this, but Elna's "WHAT?" rang out the loudest. Rocks started to fall. All the owls flew as fast as they could toward the exit. They all made it out. Soren turned around. There was no way anyone was getting back in there. "NOO!" Elna cried out. "My home! I can't go back now!" she was really crying now. Most of the owls left. They didn't know what to tell her. Especially since most of them barely knew her. But Twilight stayed with her. He didn't say anything, just stayed. It was best that way.

(Still making a sequel. Just making that clear.)


	22. The End

The End

Twilight, Tavis, Cletus, and Elna sat at a snake in the dinning hall. Twilight and Elna were telling their story about how they fought a troll for what must be the hundredth time. Elna still seemed sad about leaving her time, but now she was better about it.

Otulissa had left the main table as well; she sat with Cleve and their Owlets.

The band, Pelli, and Eglantine sat at the main table, which was Mrs. Plithiver. They had told everyone about what had happened after they got sucked into the portal. It sounded so crazy Soren had a feeling they might not have believed them if it wasn't for Elna and her mysterious appearance. Soren had to admit, he missed Hedwig a little. As well as some of the constant surprises of living in Hogwarts. He was glad to be back though. Things were finally back to normal. _Well, as normal as they get at the Ga'Hoole tree. _He thought.


End file.
